


ML Crackmas

by AwkwardWriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Kissing, Christmas, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Hanging Out, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kwami Swap, Light Angst, Mild Language, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Story within a Story, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWriting/pseuds/AwkwardWriting
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir hang out every night in Marinette's room. One night things get interesting.





	1. Confession

It was late at night after the sun had set that Marinette heard at tap at her window above her bed. She knew instantly that it was Chat. She turns on her lamp by her bed and fixes her hair, which is something she will never admit to. She opens the window and lets him in.

“Hello Chat.”

“Hello princess and how are you doing on this pawsitively beautiful night?” He gives his signature smirk but it does not seem to quite reach his eyes.

Marinette rolls her eyes and giggles just little, “I’m ok Kitty how about yourself?”

“Well to be purrfectly honest with you I’m kind of stressing about something..” Chat can no longer hold eye contact with Marinette. Suddenly Marinette was concerned about her Kitty. He is in trouble? Did someone hurt him? Does she need to throw down because she will throw down. She finally calmed down enough to talk.

“What is stressing you out? Maybe I can help?”

Now Mariette was not entirely sure but she thinks she saw Chat blush, “Well see ummm, I have this sho- audition! And for this au- audition need to ummm ki-kiss a girl.”

Marinette looks at Chat puzzled, “I’m sorry Chat but I do not see the problem here?”

Chat gulps, “Well see I have a confession to make, I’ve never kissed a girl!” Chat buries his face in his hands in sheer embarrassment.

Marinette on the other hand didn’t know what to say. She wanted to comfort her friend but how? “Chat it is ok you’ll do amazing.”

Still not moving his hands off his face Chat spoke, “You don’t know that Mari! For all I know I could be the worst kisser in the entire world and ruin the entire event!”

Marinette thinks for a second, “Oh I got it! You just need to practice.”

Chat finally moves his fingers off his eyes, “Practice?”

Marinette nods, You like with a stuffed animal, or a doll, or a close friend!”

Chat’s heart rate picks up a little, “Yeah I could do that. Thanks Princess.”

“Of course Kitty.” Marinette is not sure what she is thinking right now. She knows that she has developed some feelings for Chat but she doesn’t know if you feels the same way.

Two of them end up laying in Marinette’s bed next to each other talking about nothing and everything at the same time. “So Mari,” Chat begins, “Who was your first kiss?”

Not even moving she responds, “Never had one.”

Chat is shocked “What? Then why did you give me advice on kissing?”

Marinette gets defensive, “I was trying to help you were the one all stressed about about something so simple as a kiss!”

Now Chat and Marinette are sitting up in the bed and Chat responds, “ Simple kiss? You think a kiss is simple?”

“I do.” Marinette replies sternly.

“Well you are wrong.”

Marinette sits up on her knees to get closer to his face and it made Chat feel a world of emotions, “Oh really Kitty? Prove it.”

As soon as she said it Chat grabs her with his hands around her waist and Marinette’s hands in his hair and he slowly lays her down on the bed underneath him. They are kissing passionately, only coming up for air if necessary and if the occasional groan escapes. Hands traveled around bodies but no more than making out occurred. Eventually and very reluctantly Chat pulls away and see his beautiful blushing princess covered in his kisses.

Chat is the first one to talk, “So Princess was that kiss simple?

Marinette looks up and him and bites her lip and smiles which threw Chat for a loop, “No but it is definitely something I can get use to.”


	2. Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir go on patrol. Both are feeling a bit awkward after the night before but that doesn,t mean they don't have some fun.

It was almost time for Adrien’s patrol with Ladybug but for once in his life he is not sure if he wants to go. After kissing Marinette the night before he is not sure if his heart only belongs to Ladybug. He knows that he still loves her but maybe he is also crushing on Marinette? Could he fall for Marinette?

Plagg sees how conflicted his chosen is and does his best to make him feel better, “Kid I finished my cheese let’s go already” perfect.

Adrien shakes his head snapping out of his train of thought, “Huh? Oh right sorry let’s go. Plagg CLAWS OUT.”

Soon afterwards Chat Noir is running over rooftops with Ladybug. Tonight is a pretty calm night only having to stop one robber. After that he and Ladybug are sitting on a rooftop watching the sunset. This gave them both time to think. Chat was not the only one who was feeling conflicted. Marinette has always cared for Chat but last night changed everything. She always thought that her first kiss would be the love of her life Adrien Agreste but instead it was her most trusted partner Chat Noir. Not that Chat is not attractive because he is I mean who wouldn’t in a tight leather suit? It’s not that she never thought about how attractive Chat was but it is kind of hard to look at him when they are fighting bad guys. But when she is with his as Marinette she can look at him and talk to him. She never would have known that Chat liked anime as Ladybug but she knows that as Marinette. Also when she is Marinette she feels like she can really be herself and not the hero everyone sees her as. Maybe if she wasn’t Ladybug she could treat Chat differently. Maybe even if she was Chat..

All the sudden Ladybug turns to look at Chat, “Hey Chat can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” Chat responds not really looking at her.

Ladybug is nervous, “Have you ever wonder like.. If we had each others Kwami’s?”

Chat turns to look at her feeling confused, “Like if you were Chat Noir and I was Ladybug?” 

“Well we probably would have different names but yeah.”

Chat shrugs, “I mean sometimes I think about what it would be like to be Ladybug but I honestly can’t imagine you as anyone other than yourself.”

Ladybug still feels a bit nervous, “Well what if we swapped? Just for the rest of patrol?”

Chat is feeling a lot of emotions, on one hand he is excited to be Ladybug and have the power of luck instead of destruction but on the other he does not want to put the power of destruction onto His Lady.

“Chat you do not have to do it if you don’t want to I just thought it might be fun…”

Chat respond quickly, “No no I’m in this sounds really cool.”

Ladybug is excited, “Great! Wait, do you have your ears pierced?”

Chat laughs, “Yes I do My Lady. I had to do it for work a little while back and they never closed up.”

Ladybug tries not to think to hard on what job would require pierced ears as to not accidentally reveal something, “Ok so I guess we just close our eyes and drop transformations? Then swap miraculouses?”

Chat gulps, “Yeah, sounds… Sounds good.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir stand up and face each other. Both feel very nervous but excited.

Ladybug talks first, “Ok so her name is Tiki and to transform say spots on.”

Chat’s heart is beating fast, “And his name is Plagg and you say claws out”

“Got it.”

Both of them close their eyes and get rid of their transformation so just Adrien and Marinette are standing on a rooftop. They can hear their Kwami’s talking but are not really sure what about.

Still with closed eyes Adrien takes off his ring and puts it into his Lady’s bare hand which to him actually feels kind of familiar, “Here you go.”

Marinette takes the ring and hands him the earrings. It takes him a little while to get them in but he finally does, “Ok I’m ready, Tiki are you ready.”

Adrien never expected to hear such an adorable little voice, “Yes.”

Marinette now talks to Plagg, “Umm Plagg are you ready.”

“Yeah yeah let’s get this over with I’m hungry.” Not the voice Marinette expected.

In unison Marinette and Adrien yell their transformations and feel them engulfed in a light. Usually when Adrien transforms he feels the dark destructive power going through him but this time he felt, light? Mariette on the other hand feels the power and feels stronger and braver than she ever has before and she loves it.

After they transform Adrien speaks, “You ready to open your eyes?”

Marinette nods her head, “Yes.”

Both of the young teens open their eyes and are shocked at what they see. For Marinette she looks at Chat or rather Ladybug, no bad name, to see that he still as the tight red suit and the mask but with a collar going up around his neck and the yoyo going across his chest like a sash. Also his eyes were not all green but actually just normal like how she assumed his eyes looked in real life, it kind of reminded her of someone she could not place. If she was being honest with herself he looked really good, kind of hot actually. Adrien on the other hand was in shock. Ladybug look hot as fuck. She still had the mask with the ears and was in black but that is all that was the same. She had on short black short with the tail hanging lopsided on her waist and she had on thigh high boots. Her top was long sleeve and the bell was attracted to a zipper on her shirt and the baton went across her back like a sword. Her hair was down and kind of looked like messy bed head. Her eyes were all blue and Chat just could not stop staring at her. Adrien would have to have a stern talking to to Plagg tonight for making her look this hot.

Marinette sees her partner staring and assumes the worst, “Do you hate it I can give it back I’m sorry this was a bad idea.”

“What no no you look amazing I’m sorry I’ve just never seen you not as Ladybug. You look amazing.” Smooth Adrien.

Either way Marinette light up, “Great! What should our names be? I was thinking mine could be Kitten Noir?”

Adrien should not be this excited, “Yeah that’s amazing! And I could be… Beetle?”

Kitten smiles, “I love it! So umm are you ready?” 

Beetle is confused, “Ready?”

Kitten is bouncing up and down with excitement which really was not helping Beetle, “To fly across the rooftops! I’ve always wanted to try it with the baton.”

Now Beetle is excited too, “Yeah that sounds amazing! Let’s go!”

Then off fly Kitten Noir and Beetle into the night. For each it was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. While flying Kitten made a decision, She liked her Beetle. She didn’t know how she was going to approach it but she knew she had to try. As for the Beetle he knows now that he still cares for his Kitten but in his heart there is still room for Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos? Maybe?


	3. Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hang out and it is cute.

Adrien is torn. On one hand he loves Ladybug and has for years, she is brave and cares about everybody. She is smart and always has a plan on how to defeat the akuma. She is the most amazing hero in the entire world and Adrien can not imagine his life without her. But then with Marinette she is sweet. Sure she is strong and brave but not as much as Ladybug. She is amazing in other ways though. She is the nicest person Adrien has ever met and she makes him feel cared for in a way his home life no longer does.In fact he kind of wants to see her right now..

“Hey Plagg?”

Plagg swallows the last bit of cheese, “What kid I’m digesting.”

“But Plaaagg I want to see Mari.” Adrien all but pouts.

Plagg groans, “Ugh fine but try not to keep your transformation all night it’s exhausting. Plus I can’t even eat!”

Adrien laughs, “Ok Plagg CLAWS OUT!”

Soon after that Chat Noir is running on the rooftops of Paris his heart beating fast, but not because of the running. He arrives at Marinette’s balcony and sees her sitting at her desk working on her sketchbook. She is probably working on some amazing new design and Chat can’t wait to see it. He knocks on the window and he sees Marinette jump with either fear or excitement and she gets up to run to the window but ends up tripping on the chair. Chat immediately opens up the window and jumps off the bed to get to his hurt princess on the floor.

“Princess are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Marinette giggles and it makes Chat’s heart skip a beat, “I’m fine Chaton I fall all the time it is no biggie.”

Chat sighs, “Well here let me sweep you off your feet.” Before Marinette can respond Chat picks her up in his arms in a newlywed carry. Chat is so focused on making sure his Princess is ok that he doesn’t even notice the blush growing on her face.

“Ch.. Chat what are you doing.”

“I’m just going to sit you down on the chaise.” Chat says with determination. He reaches the chaise and sets her down satisfied with what he had done and in making Marinette blush.

Marinette on the other hand is not happy. She was working on some amazing Chat Noir inspired sketches from the inspiration she got wearing his miraculous the night before then here comes in actual Chat with his puns and good looks. She is sitting on the chaise with her arms crossed and a slight pout.

Chat tries to suppress his laugh, “I’m awpawagize for upsetting you Mari here I will even bring your sketchbook over to you.” Chat runs over to the desk and bring her the book.

Marinette laughs, “Thanks Kitty.”

Kitty? Marinette has never called her that before. It made Chat feel warm on the inside. He wants to kiss her again… “So umm” Chat clears his throat, “What are you working on?”

Marinette looks nervous, “It’s a.. It’s a new line I created. It’s kind of based off something in my life…”

Chat is curious, “Can I see?”

Marinette gulps, “Yeah sure but ummm be brutally honest okay?”

Chat holds up his hand, “Chat’s honor.”. Marinette giggles and opens up her book and Chat is blown away. There is all different kinds of clothes. There is all the seasons and occasions. There is shorts and sweaters and fancy dresses and everything you can imagine and they are all Chat Noir themed. He is watching them all and Marinette flips through the pages his mouth just hanging open.

Marinette looks at him, “What do you think.”

Not removing his eyes from the designs Chat responds, shocked, “It’s me. It’s all me.”

Marinette isn’t really sure how to take that, “Yeah umm I just kind of got inspired and I just got all these ideas and.. You don’t think it’s creepy do you? I have some Ladybug ones too but not as many as Chat Noir ones..”

Chat looks up and puts his hands on Marinette’s shoulders, “Princess I absolutely love it. It is the most amazing thing I have ever seen.”

Marinette gleams, “Great because I also have some jewelry ideas but I really needed a close look at your suit to do it!”

Chat laughs, “Want me to model for you? I’m great at it.”

Now was Marinette’s turn to laugh, “I’m sure you are Kitty.”

Chat wanted to kiss her like really bad but he tried to stop himself, “So ummm anything you need me to do?”

“No just sit there. You don’t mind if I touch your suit do you?”

Chat shakes his head excited to have her hands on him, “No go right ahead I’m all yours.” That makes both of them blush.

Marinette opens up her sketchbook and begins to draw what seems to be a black choker necklace with a bell on it. She stops drawing and puts her hands on his bell.

“Wait is this a zipper?” Marinette asks. She doesn’t have a zipper why does Chat get to have a zipper?

Chat coughs, “No it’s not umm it’s just for decoration I guess.”

“Bummer.” Wait. Did Marinette seriously just say that? She just meant that it would be cool to have a zipper you know for when it gets hot a stuff no no wait not what she meant, shit. She looked up to explain herself to Chat to see that he is already looking down at her and he has this look in his eyes that she has never seen before. Then before she can even process what is happening he grabs her and wraps his arms around her making their lips meet. 

Chat didn’t know what he was thinking she was just smelled so good and she was cute and hot and he wanted her. Now they are making out on the chaise which honestly was not very comfortable. He decides it would be best if they were on her bed so he picks her up but this time she wraps her legs around him and puts her hands in his hair enticing a growl out Chat.

He somehow reaches the bed and all but throws her down their lips never breaking contact. Marinette moans on his lips and he decides he wants to move down. He kisses her jaw and moves down to her neck enticing a moan with every bite. Chat wanted to leave marks. He wanted everyone to know that Marinette was his and his only. He wanted to see them on her neck tomorrow at school to know that this is not some dream that he is having.

“Chat!” Marinette moans. This made him want her even more and he bites her some more. Marinette wraps her legs around him and pulls him up so they are kissing again. Chat’s pants are starting to get uncomfortably tight then Marinette begins to kiss his neck which really does not help his problem.

They kiss for what seems like hours and when they do pull away both have messy hair and swollen lips. They lay down next to each other both feeling very satisfied.

Marinette is the first to talk, “Chat it is late I should probably sleep.”

Chat looks at her and kisses her on the forehead, “Are you kicking meowt Princess”

Marinette blushes, “No ummm actually I was wondering if you could stay… just for a little while.”

Chat nods, “I can do that absolutely but not all night. My Kwami would kill me.”

“Yeah no of course.” Marinette rushes. I’ll go get changed for bed I will be right back. Marinette gets up and runs off into her little bathroom.

This gives Chat time to think and holy fuck he just made out with Mariette again. This time was so much more though. It was exhilarating and everything he ever dreamed of, not that he dreamed of Marinette of course, but it was everything he ever dreamed of. Sure Ladybug looked good as Kitty Noir but her designs were so much more and they were amazing and he can’t wait to see them in real life. Would it be weird if he bought her fabrics?

Marinette soon walks out of her bathroom wearing pink silk pj short and a loose fitting top that was talking about some fashion contest she was in. It really did not help that the shirt said Agreste on it but he wouldn’t say anything. Marinette climbs up onto her bed and turns off her lamp.

“Goodnight Kitty.”

“Good night My Princess.” They kiss one more time and Marinette buries her face into his Chat falling asleep while Chat runs his claws through her hair.

If you asked Chat how long he stayed and watch Marinette sleep he would say not long enough. In all honesty he stayed for about another hour and a half just watching her sleep. He kisses her forehead and climbs out the window on a blissful but sad run home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments?


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien fucked up

Adrien was very excited to go to college the next day. After the night him and Marinette had he was looking forward to seeing her try to hide the marks he know he left on her amazing neck. What he did not expect though was getting partnered up with her for a project in their business class. Not that he was not excited to work with Marinette but he still did not really know if she liked him or not. She has started talking to him a little more since college started but she seems to like him as Chat a lot better.

“So,” Adrien clears his throat when he notices the scarf around her neck, “If it is alright with you I would like to start on the project right away because I of my schedule.”

“Yeah soun.. sounds great.” Oh no she doesn’t like him.

Adrien smiles but his confidence has been pushed down, “Great! Can we go to my house after school today? I have a night time photo shoot but we can get a lot done beforehand.”

“Absolutely! I will meet you at the cafeteria and we can go.” Or maybe not.

They go through the rest of the day and at the end Adrien is waiting for Marinette. He is so nervous. It is not like this is a date or anything but he did just make out with her the night before. Not that she knows that he did all she knows is that she made out with Chat. Is this lying? Is he lying to a friend right now? He can’t handle this he should cancel. Before he gets a chance too try to cancel he sees Marinette walking over putting away what seems to be makeup that she probably just put on her now scarf free neck. She walks over to him and he is reminded how cute she is.

“Ready to go?” Adrien says with a blush.

Marinette was not really why Adrien was blushing but it made her do the same, “Ye… Yeah but umm my car is in the shop so I was hoping you had a way there?”

Adrien smiles and puts his hand on the back of his neck, “Yeah umm as long as you don’t mind a motorcycle?”

“Oh! I have never ridden on one before but I have always wanted to!” Marinette does her cute little butt wiggle and honestly Adrien’s heart beats a little faster.

“Perfect it is over here and don’t worry I have a helmet for you.”

Soon after they are riding across Paris on Adrien’s black motorcycle. Marinette has her arms wrapped tightly around Adrien’s waist making both the the young adults feel a little awkward but for different reasons.

They finally reach the Agreste Mansion and are greeted by Adrien’s father, “Adrien I need you to, oh you have a guest.”

Marinette speaks up, “Hello Mister Agreste I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She sticks her hand out to shake his hand.

Gabriel looks her up and down completely ignoring her handshake, “Yes I know you have won a few of my contests. You are very talented.”

“Thank.. Thank you sir!”

“Of course. Why are you here?”

Adrien speaks up, “We are working on a project for out business class.”

“Of course. I will be in my study” Gabriel walks off and both Adrien and Marinette breath a sigh of relief.

“Ready?” Adrien asks Marinette.

Mister Agreste remember Marinette boosted her confidence, “Yeah where do you want to study?”

“I was thinking we could study in my room if that is ok.”

Marinette’s confidence went down a little, “You’re great I mean sounds great!”

She hasn’t messed up her words like that in a while Adrien was not sure how to take it, “Cool umm it is right upstairs.”

When they reach his room Marinette always forgets just how amazing his room is. She stands in the doorway for a minute taking it all in. Adrien on the other hand moves right to sit on the couch, “You ready to get started?”

Marinette snaps out of it and walks over to sit next to him on the couch, “So the project is we have to discuss the political dilemma off if a employee recently joined a religion we do not know and wants time off to celebrate the holiday…” Marinette reads out loud from the paper.

While she was ready Adrien was staring at her. He was so amazed at her beauty and the way her lips moved when she talked and how her nose scrunches up. It made him want to kiss her all over again. Instead he just answers the question, “Well I mean I guess it depends how long it is? I mean who are we to judge if it is a real religion?”

Marinette’s eyes light up, “Right! If it is three days that is fine but three weeks might be a problem.”

“Yeah exactly.” Marinette goes to write this down on the notes and when she does she sticks her tongue out and Adrien’s heart beats just a little faster.

After about an hour of working to make their answer and presentation what they want it to be they sit back and admire their work. 

Totally not sounding love sick, “It looks amazing Mari.”

Marinette smiles, “Yeah it does! We really work well together.” Before Marinette can process what she is doing she takes Adrien into a hug and he gasps. Not that he hasn’t been hugged by her before just whenever he does he is usually wearing a full body leather suit and this is the first time he has actually felt her skin touching his.

Much too soon for his liking Marinette pulls back, “Sorry I should.. I should head out.” Marinette begins to get all of her stuff together and begins to walk out.”

Adrien stands up to run after her, “Marinette wait!” Adrien grabs Marinette’s arm and pulls her into a kiss. Initially she is shocked at first but Adrien feels her loosen up into it. Soon after that though she pulls back and without another word she runs out the door.

He may have fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Maybe?


	5. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting real.

Adrien was not sure what to do, Last night after working on a project with Mariette he had a brilliant idea to kiss her. She just ran out the door without saying anything. She probably hates him all over again. He did not know what he was going to say to her in class or if he should just say nothing at all.

When he does arrive to class he sees Marinette sitting at her desk with her head looking down. From what Adrien can see of her face he can tell she did not get a lot of sleep last night. He sits behind her in class and when he walks past her he sees her tense up, almost like she is afraid. If you asked Adrien what he learned in class that day he would not be able to tell you anything except the color of Marinette’s shirt and the way her head would bob up and down as she tries not to fall asleep.

The day finally ends and Adrien is walking to his motorcycle completely over the entire day. What he did not expect though was to see Marinette waiting at his motorcycle. Adrien can feel his heart beat faster as he walked over to her. Before Adrien had a chance to say anything Marinette speaks up, “Why?”

“Marinette I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

Marinette seems furious, “Do you have any idea how long I waited for you to do that!?!”

“I know I just,” Adrien stops realizing what she just said, “Wait what?”

Marinette signs, “God Adrien I have been in love with you ever since I met you! But as soon as I find someone else I might actually have a chance with you kiss me?”

Adrien has no idea what to say. Marinette was in love with him? Why didn’t she tell him? I mean is her defense he was so in love with Ladybug he would have turned her down. Does he still love Ladybug? He knows that he cares deeply about her and thinks that she is amazing and perfect but just seeing Marinette and kissing her makes him feel a way that he has never felt before.

“Are you going to say anything?” Marinette says irritated.

“Mari.. I’m so sorry I just.. I don’t know what came over me.”

“That is all you have to say?”

Adrien looks down not able to make eye contact with her, “I can’t explain it, I’m sorry.”

Without another word Marinette storms off. Adrien is so furious at himself he threw his helmet on the ground and ran his hands through his hair. He finally got home he slams his bedroom door and throws his bag on his bed completely forgetting that Plagg was in there.

“Hey kid what gives? You woke me from my nap!”

“I’m sorry Plagg I just UGH!” Adrien growns in frustration.

Plagg sighs, What is this about? Is this about you kissing that Marinette girl? What is the big deal you kiss her all the time.”

Adrien is pacing in his room, “No Chat Noir has kissed her. Adrien is just her friend who apparently she use to be in love with!”

Plagg does not know what to say. Though he does not like to show it he really does care about his chosen. Adrien speaks, “Maybe I should go see her tonight, you know as Chat.”

“Adrien I don’t know if that is a good,” but before he can finish his sentence he is being sucked into the ring and Chat Noir is flying through Paris to visit his Princess.

When he gets to Marinette’s window he sees her working out in her room. She was wearing black exercise shorts and a green sports bra her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, not helping. Chat just stays at the window watching her workout and after five minutes she notices and jumps up to go let him in.

“Hey Chat,” Mariette smiles but the smile does not quite reach her eyes, “What are you doing here?”

Chat is a bit distracted by her outfit, “I ummm, I had a feeling my Princess was having a bad day so of course I came right over.”

Marinette laughs, “And how could you possibly know I had a bad day?”

Quick make a cat joke, “Cat instincts?” That works.

Marinette rolls her eyes, “Thanks Chat but I’m fine.”

“Are you sure Princess? I’m a great Chat to talk to.”

“I said I’m fine Chat okay? Can you drop it please?” Marinette says sternly. She climbs down the bed past him to grab a sweatshirt.

“Wait Mari,” He jumps off the bed before she can put on her sweatshirt he grabs it from her hands and puts in down, wrapping his hands around her waist, “I just, I care about you.”

Marinette blushes, “I care about you too Chat.”

Chat rested his forehead on hers, enjoying the moment, “I’m such an idiot.”

Marinette pulls back, “What do you mean?”

Chat sighs, “I care so much about you Marinette. I spent years pinning over somebody who only saw me as a friend who I still can’t get out of my heart. I want you Marinette but it’s not fair to you, Not after you liked the other me for years.”

“Wait what?” Marinette asked.

“What?” Chat confused on what he said that made her confused.

“What other you?”

Shit. Chat should not have said that, he should have kept his stupid mouth shut, “I.. I mean uhhh…”

He sees Marinette put it together in her head, “ADRIEN!?!”

Fuck, “Umm no?”

Marinette is furious again, “What the fuck Adrien!”

“Princess please let me explain-”

Marinette throws her arms up in the air, “I don’t want to hear it Adrien!” I have said everything I have to say to you.” Marinette turns away.

Chat grabs her arm, “But I didn’t say what I wanted to say to you.”

“Oh really and what is that?” Marinette snaps.

“I just I, I’m so sorry.”

“You have already said that Adrien.”

“No I,” Chat runs his hands through his hair, “I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for not noticing you, I’m sorry for kissing you as Adrien, I’m sorry for leading you on as Chat, I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Marinette is stunned, “Why did you do it Chat?”

Chat sighs, “I wanted to get close to you. You’re so amazing Marinette but you never talked to Adrien and I thought you hated me and I know how nice you are and I just needed you in my life.”

Marinette loosens up a bit, “So why did you kiss me? Both of you?”

“I kissed you as Chat because you are just so cute and amazing I needed to know what it would feel like to kiss you. Then I kissed you as Adrien because after kissing you as Chat I needed to do it again.”

Marinette’s sits down in her desk chair and puts her face in her hands, “I need time to think.”

Chat’s heart breaks, “Of course take your time, if you need me you know where to find me.”

Marinette scofs, “Thanks Adrien, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Then without another word Chat climbs out the window and flies through Paris with tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Maybe?


	6. Akumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is always there to help.

After the fight Adrien had with Marinette he was lost. He never expected that he would reveal himself but now that he has he made everything in his life suck. He lost the girl he has ever kissed and he knows Ladybug will be mad at him for revealing himself to a civilian, in his defence though she is a very cute civilian. He heads off to class hoping that he will see Marinette and she would be willing to talk to him.

When he does arrive to class he is heartbroken to realise that she is not there. She probably overslept again or her car won’t start, he really wishes he could buy her a new car. Before he even has a chance to settle into his seat he hears an explosion from the street and the akuma alarms are going on. God damn it he did not want to do this today. As the class evacuates he runs off in the bathroom to transform. As he is running toward the fight there is a small part of him scared that Marinette might be akumatized, though she never has before because of her amazing heart what if this time it was not enough? What if Marinette gets akumatized and it is all his fault?

When he reaches the fight that is at Forum des Halles, a shopping center, he does not see Ladybug. He is relieved to see Marinette did not get akumatized but it is a sales associate who has been yelled at for the last time.

“I am Death Sale! All customers will learn to be nice or they will never shop again!” The akuma says as she zaps customers with a markdown gun making them disappear.

“Man who peed on your sales floor.” Chat responds.

Death Sale turns to face him, “You boy! Boys always come into my store and reck everything! You will pay!” She runs towards him trying to zap him.

“Hey I take offense to that I am actually very good with clothes!” Chat dodges her hit and hits her with his staff. The two continue to fight while she tries to zap him away. Eventually Death Sale gets Chat down and is about to zap him when the purple butterfly appears on her face and Chat uses that time to hit her in the face with his staff and runs off to think of some sort of strategy.

“Where are you Ladybug.” Chat says to himself.

What he does not know is that Ladybug has been there the whole time but wanted to see how Chat would do by himself, totally not because she is afraid to face him. But she is Ladybug for fucks sake she needs to get this shit done. She sees Chat leap into battle and decides it is about time she joins in.

“Hey M’lady where you been.”

“Got caught up lets ends this,” she throws her yoyo up in the air, “Lucky Charm!” and an unfolded pile of clothes appear in her arms.

Chat is confused, “Are we going to make her work?

Ladybug looks around thinking and gets an idea, “That is exactly what we are going to to, Chat do you see the markdown gun in her hand? You get rid of that. Her akuma has got to be in her name tag! You distract her with the clothes and I’ll get the akuma ok?”

Chat nods taking the pile of clothes and running off. He reaches his spot to put the clothes down and yells, “Oh no I can’t seem to find my size in the messy pile whatever will I do?” The akuma turns to face him and begins to run towards him with her markdown gun.

“Cataclysm!” Chat shouts as he destroys the gun.

“What! No!” Death Sale yells. As she is distracted Ladybug grabs her nametag and crushes it in her hand.

“No more evil doing for you little akuma,” Ladybug opens her yoyo catching the butterfly, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Now all of the shoppers have returned and the shop is back to normal.

“Pound it!”

After the fist bump Ladybug turns to leave but Chat stops her, “Wait Ladybug there is something I need to tell you.”

Ladybug sighs, “If this is about Marinette I already know, and I don’t really want to hear it.”

Chat looks down, “Please let me explain. I did not mean to reveal myself ok? I really care about her and I wanted to make sure she knew that. I guess I went about it the wrong way. I’m sorry I told a civilian but I promise I will protect her from any danger, even if she hates me.”

Ladybug looks at him, “She does not hate you Chat, she is just confused. Give her time.”

Chat chuckles, “Easy for you to say you didn’t reveal yourself.”

“I don’t think revealing yourself was the problem, it may have just been the way you did it.”

Chat puts his hand on the back of his neck which made Ladybug realize that is the same thing Adrien does, “Yeah I guess you’re right. I am trying to just give her space and hopefully one day she will talk to me again. I just care a lot about her ya’know?”

Ladybug is curious, “Why? I mean why do you care so much about this civilian?”

Chat is taken aback, “Honestly? Because she is amazing. She is brave and strong like you but at the same time there is more to her. Like she is the most caring person I have ever met and she is smart and she play video games and is an amazing designer. She smells like chocolate chips cookies and strawberries. Everytime I see her I just want to hold her and protect her but I know she does not really need my protection.”

Ladybug blushes a little, “Chat I-” She is interrupted by the beeping of her earrings and his ring, “Another time Chat time to go.”

Chat smiles feeling a little better, “It was a pleasure like always M’lady.” Chat bows and runs off to go detransform. Ladybug watches him leave and she has a big smile on her face.

I’m sorry I know akumatizing Marinette would have been really cool but I just could not do it. Also yes I did google a name of a mall in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should have akumatized Chat but I couldn't do it. So anyways leave kudos?


	7. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from the drama that is Marinette and Adrien with cute date between Alya and Nino.

Everything was going according to plan all things considered. Nino and Alya have been together for three years now and he has yet to “sweep her off her feet” like Adrien says guy should. So his bestest bro Adrien took it upon himself to help Nino make this an anniversary Alya will never forget. Adrien helped Nino to get a reservation at the nicest restaurant in Paris, and thankfully since his DJ career has taken off he can afford it and he got her an amazing Christmas present. He just knows that she is going to love it.

He goes to pick her up wearing his best suit, picked out and tailored with the help of Marinette, when he reaches her house he is greeted at the door by her little sisters,

“Ninny!” They hug him,

Nino smiles, he really does love these girls, “Hello beautifuls. Is Alya here?”

“Yeah she is her bedroom putting on makeup. Her dress is really pretty! Mari made it!”

Nino laughs, “Well until she is ready do you girls want to play superhero?”

The girls nod in excitement and begin to take turns being lifted in the air by Nino and fly around the room.

“I’m next! I’m next!” One the girls say.

“Don’t I get a turn?” Everybody in the room jumps to hear that from Alya who is standing in the doorway.

“Alya you’re so pretty!”

“So pretty!” the girls tell her. Nino on the other hand was speechless, they girls were right that Alya was pretty but that was an understatement. Alya was wearing an red dress that fits her perfectly on the top and flares out her hips.

“Earth to Nino?” Alya laughs, “How do I look?”

Still shocked Nino responds looking her up and down, “Absolutely break taking.”

Alya blushes which is something she has not done in years, “You don’t look so bad yourself. Marinette sure knows how to make us look good.”

Nino laughs, “Yeah. Ready to go? I made reservations.”

“You made reservations?”

“Tonight is going to be full of surprises.” He kisses the girls are the forehead goodbye and grabs Alya by the arm as they are walking down the street. What Nino forgot to consider though was how cold Alya would get in her dress. He takes his coat off and puts it on her trying to warm her up, “Sorry Al we are almost there.”

Alya shivers and huddles closer to him “it’s ok Nino.” 

They finally reach the restaurant and Alya is shocked, “Nino how did you get a reservation for this place?”

“I got connections.” Nino says trying to be cool.

Alya laughs, “You mean Adrien.”

Nino’s face drops, “You never let me have my moment do you?” Alya smiles at him cutely as they walk up to the host.

“Good evening Monsieur and Mademoiselle, name please?”

Nino clears his throat, “Umm Lahiffe? Nino?

The host smiles, “Ah yes Monsieur Agreste friends! Will be be joining you tonight?”

“No umm he just helped to make the reservation.”

The host looks the two up and down, “Pity.” Alya and Nino look at each other realizing that they are not the ones who are wanted here.

The host sighs, “Unfortunately your table is not yet ready.”

Nino is confused, isn’t that the who point of reservations? “When do you think it will be ready?”

“Thirty minutes to an hour.” The host says very nonchalantly.

Before Nino gets a chance to speak up Alya does, “Are you serious? He made reservations! Just because we aren’t models like our friend Adrien does not mean that you can treat us like shit.”

The host is shocked and Nino is proud, “My apologies Mademoiselle, come with me.”

Alya nods, “That’s what I thought.”

The table they were taken to was the worst table in the restaurant. It was poorly lit and right by the kitchen.

“This is bullshit.” Nino says.

“It’s ok love. We still get to eat some amazing food and enjoy our anniversary.” Alys says assuringly.

Nino sighs, “I guess.”

It took forever for them to even get to order their food because it seemed everyone in the restaurant considered them as an afterthought. Nino unhappy that the perfect evening is spiraling out of his control.

“Man these people are pretentious.” Alya says.

Nino scoffs, “No kidding. I have a whole new respect for Adrien.”

They finish their main course and without even asking if they want dessert they were given the check.

Alya sees her boyfriend is getting annoyed, “We didn’t need dessert anyway. The Dupain-Chengs bakery is around the corner, I want some of her macaroons anyways.”

“Yeah her macarons do kick ass.”

They leave the restaurant and head over to Marinette’s. Nino is defeated. He plan for the evening to make it absolutely perfect. He wanted to sweep the love of his life off her feet and show he can be romantic. He didn’t even get a chance to give her her gift! Alya sees how upset he is. She sees a mistletoe in the doorframe of a store and she gets an idea.

“He Nino look!” She says pointing to a cute shirt in the window of the store.

“Nino looks up.” Cool he says not really caring.

Alya pulls him toward the store feigning excitement, “I think Mari would love it. Do you think I should get it for her for Christmas?”

Nino looks at it, “Yeah actually she would look really cool in it.”

Nino looks up and he finally notices the mistletoe, before he can make a move Alya wraps his arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Nino melts into the kiss wrapping his arms around Alya’s waist. Though they have been together for three years the spark when they kiss has not faded.

Alya is the first to pull away, “It doesn’t matter to me where we go on our dates or how other people treat us. All that matters to me is that I am with you.”

“I know I just,” Nino runs his hand through his hair, “I just wanted to give you a perfect evening. I’m not all that romantic but I want to be for you.”

Alya chuckles, “I don’t need someone who is romantic. Nino you are sweet and amazingly talented. When I am with you you make me feel happier than I ever have in my life.”

“Nino pulls her into a hug, “Thanks Al. Wait! I still have your present!” He fumbles around in his pocket and pulls out a box that hold jewelry.

Alya gasps, “Nino!” She takes it from him and opens it to reveal a beautiful gold bracelet that has a wifi symbol pendant.

Alya smiles and for once in her life she is at a loss for words.

Nino is uncomfortable, “Do.. Do you like it?”

Alya doesn’t know what to say and she grabs him and pulls him into another kiss. Alya pulls back and rests her forehead on his, “Ok you can be a little romantic.”

Nino’s face lights up as he picks her up and spins her around making Alya laugh, “I love you. You know that.”

Alya grabs his face and kisses him, “I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. Kudos?


	8. Classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a little jealousy?

It is the last day of class before winter break. Marinette and Adrien have finished their finals except for business. Adrien didn’t know how he was suppose to handle that class. Their final grade was on the project that he did with Marinette so they would be graded as a unit. Adrien did not want to push himself on Marinette so he was trying his best to keep his distance. Hopefully if he does that Marinette would one day talk to him again. When he walk into class he was shocked to see was some guy whose name Adrien can’t remember at Marinette’s desk talking to her. Jealousy floods through Adrien but he tries to not make a scene. He goes to his seat which is behind Marinette meaning he has to hear the conversation.

“So tell me,” The guy says, Adrien thinks his name is John “What is a pretty girl like you doing in a business class?”

Marinette sits up a bit straighter shocked at what he said, “I want to be a fashion designer, taking a business class will help me to sell my clothes.”

“Oh you make clothes? That’s adorable.” John says, “do you ever model them?”

“No I’m a designer.” Marinette says forcefully.

John clicks his tongue, “That’s a shame. With a face like yours you should be in front of the camera, not hiding in the back making your little designs.”

Adrien has had about enough of this guy. But he knows if he speaks up now Marinette would never forgive him.

Marinette is serious, “I prefer designing, and they aren’t “little designs”.”

John backs up with his hands up in the air, “Damn Mari sorry don’t get all offended I’m just trying to be nice.”

That’s it. This guy had no right to call her Mari, he had to speak up, “Hey man leave her alone. Marinette is an amazing designer and you have no right to talk to her that way.”

John is taken aback, “What I’m just telling Mari here the truth.”

“First off her name is Marinette. Don’t call her Mari. Second how about you go back to your seat and leave her alone.”

John stands up straight and stands over Adrien desk, “Look pretty boy just because you are daddys little model boy doesn’t give you any right to tell me who I can and can not talk to.”

Adrien stands up and finds out that he towers over this guy. He was also broader in the shoulders with him showing John that Adrien was stronger than him. John backs up a bit, Adrien laughs, “You are going to bring my father into this? Really? Just go back to your seat man.”

John scoffs, “Whatever man. Didn’t know Marinette was spoken for.”

John walks off and Adrien sits back down in his seat and feels very proud of what he has done. Marinette on the other hand was furious. She turns around to face him, I could have handled that myself.” Marinette says harshly.

Adrien’s face drops, “I knowy you just that guy was a creep.”

“I know he was a creep but that does not mean you need to come to my rescue.”

“Mari I-” Before he gets a chance to speak the professor walks in and class begins.

The day is finally over and all Adrien wants to do is run on the roofs of Paris and just forget everything. He was walking toward his motorcycle to leave and sees a blonde girl that he has never met before standing there looking at it, Can I help you?” Adrien asks her.

The girl jumps, “Oh sorry is this your bike?”

“Yeah?”

The girl smiles, “It’s really nice. Sorry you probably think I’m some stalker. My name is Kaylie.”

Adrien isn’t entirely sure what is going on but he tries to be polite, “Nice to meet you Kaylie I’m Adrien.” He puts his hand out to shake her hand.

Kaylie shakes his hand and bats her eyes, “I know who you are. You’re a famous model. I ummm have a poster of you in my room.”

Adrien is taken aback, “Really?”

Kaylie laughs, “Yeah, but I gotta say you are more attractive in real life.” She puts her hand on his bicep.

Marinette has been watching the whole thing from her car but seeing her put her hand on his arm was just about enough for her. She walks up to Adrien and this girl, “Hi Adrien!”

Adrien face lights up in excitement, “Mari hi! Is everything ok?”

Marinette didn’t really think this through, “Ye- Yeah my umm car isn’t starting can you come help me?”

Kaylie speaks up, “Ummm excuse me we were talking.”

Mariette acts like she just noticed that she was there, “Oh gosh I’m so sorry. Finish your conversation.” Marinette moves to lean on Adrien’s motorcycle and she knew he would like that.

Kaylie sees the way Adrien is looking at Marinette and tries to get his attention back, “Anyways before we were interrupted I was going to ask you if you want to get coffee or something sometime.”

Adrien doesn’t want to take his eyes off Marinette. She looks so beautiful leaning against his motorcycle. He knows he isn’t being fair to this girl but Mariette isn’t being fair to him. He thought that she was ignoring him but then a girl comes and talks to him and here she is on his motorcycle.

Kaylie is getting annoyed, “Ummmm Adrien?”

Adrien snaps out of it, “Huh oh sorry Kaylie did you say something?”

Marinette chuckles and Kaylie has had enough, “You know what forget it.” She looks at Marinette, “You can have him.”

Kaylie walks off, “Bye Kaylie!” Marinette shouts after her, “It’s nice to meet you!”

Marinette is proud of herself. Adrien processed what Marinette has done, he smirks, “I know what you did.” He says to Marinette.

Marinette tenses up, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Adrien turns to face Marinette so she is stuck between him and his bike, “So when a guy is talking to you being an obvious creep I can’t say anything but if a girl is talking to me being nice you can come over here and distract me.”

Marinette looks up at him determination in her eyes, “All that girl cared about was the famous model part of you.”

Adrien moves closer to her, “Yeah maybe, but why do you care?”

“I care because, well I- I just do okay?”

Adrien smirks, “Admit it Princess you were jealous.”

When Adrien calls Marinette Princess her heart beat a little bit faster but she tried to play it cool and avoids eye contact, “I just didn’t like her. My car is probably working fine now I should go.”

She begins to walk off and Adrien grabs her by the arm, “Mari wait.”

Marinette turns to face him but sees that she has tears are forming in her eyes. It makes Adrien let go of her arm at a loss for words, Marinette speaks up, “I’m sorry I came over here,” She sniffles, “I’ll see you around ok?” She moves closer to him and gives her a kiss on his cheek before running off leaving a stunned Adrien in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos?


	9. Brotp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is done and so is Alya

After a late night of DJing Nino is not happy to be woken up by his phone ringing. Grumbling he picks up his phone to see that it is Alya calling him, he answers, “What is babe I’m sleeping.”

Alya, loving his sleeping voice responds, “Sorry to wake you love but I have a mission for you.”

Nino yawns, “Well can it wait until the afternoon? I didn’t get home until four a.m”

Alya sighs, “Fine but I’m coming over.”

Without a second thought Nino falls asleep only to wake up two hours later to Alya staring at him, startling him awake, “Shit Alya you scared me.”

“Sorry sweetie,” Alya kissed him on the forehead, “but this is a really important mission.”

Nino, feeling a little better after being kissed responded grumpily, “If this has anything to do with the Ladyblog I’m changing the locks.”

Alya laughs, “Not this time. Actually it is about Adrien and Marinette.”

Nino sits up, “What about them.”

Alya, happy to finally have his attention, gets up and starts pacing, “So I was sleeping over at Marinette’s last night and something was off with her. Like she tell me anything was wrong but she had this look in her eyes like she was overwhelmed. Finally I asked her what was up but she said she couldn’t tell me.”

Nino nods, “Okay but what does this have to do with Adrien?”

“I’m not done yet don’t interrupt me.” Alya says causing Nino to put his hands up showing that he would be quiet.

“Anyways,” Alya continued, “As the night went on I tried to forget about it but at least once in our sleepovers we talk about boys, and by boys I mean you and Adrien but last night when I brought you up she didn’t bring up Adrien? I even asked about him but she got this hurt look in her eyes and she changed the subject. I think Adrien might have hurt Marinette. I don’t know how or when but I know that he did.”

While Alya was talking Nino got up out of bed and was getting dressed. Nino loved Adrien but he was very protective of Marinette. She was the sweetest and most caring person he has ever met and he never wants to see her hurt.

“Nino where are you going?” Alya asks.

“To go find Adrien.” He kisses Alya on the lips before walking out his door to go have a talk with his best bro.

He finally arrives to Adrien’s house let in by Natalie who also knew that something was up. She was not sure what but she knew that Adrien’s friend would be able to help.

“He is in his room.” Was all she said to him.

Nino nods and heads up to Adrien’s room. He arrives to find Adrien leaning against his window looking out into Paris.

Nino clears his throat, “Hey bro.”

Adrien jumps and turns to face Nino trying to wipe away the remaining tears on his face hoping Nino would not notice, he did.

Adrien does his fake model smile, “Hey man!”

Nino grows serious, “Don’t model smile at me bro. What did you do?”

Adrien drops his smile, “What are you talking about?”

Nino walks over to Adrien, “Alya woke me up this morning to inform me Mari is upset. She thinks it has something to do with you. Seeing you now I agree with her. Tell me what you did”

Adrien slumps down onto the couch burying his face in his hands, “I really fucked up.”

This is completely out of Nino’s comfort zone, “What happened? Did she ask you out and you turned her down?”

Adrien quickly sat up straight to look Nino in the eyes, “I would never turn Marinette down.”

Nino is shocked by Adrien’s stern response, “Well then what? Did you lead her on or something?”

Adrien looked down no longer able to keep eye contact with Nino, Nino felt an anger growing inside him, “You didn’t.”

Adrien nods in response, “I didn’t mean to. She is just so amazing and perfect and I kissed her when I probably shouldn’t have. When I tried to make things better I only made them worse and now I don’t know what to do.”

Nino gives it some thought, “Well obviously you are going to fix this.”

Adrien signs, “I’ve tried, but it seems every time I open my mouth I just make things worse.”

“Well you are definitely not just going to give up and leave both of you crying and upset.”

Adrien has never seen Nino so serious before. He knows that Nino and Marinette have known each other for years but they just recently became close friends.

Nino sighs, “Look man, I love you know I do but this is Mari we are talking about. In all the years I’ve known her never once have I seen her be mad at someone for more than a day. If you did something to hurt her I know she will forgive you. In fact she probably already has and is waiting for you to realize it.”

Adrien smiles at that, it is true that Marinette is not one to hold grudges and she has shown that she still cares about him after that whole thing at school with Kaylie, “Yeah man I’ll go talk to her. I’ll do it today actually!”

Nino’s face lights up, “Sick! Don’t hurt her again ok seeing Mari upset makes me feel some un-chill emotions and it isn’t something I like to feel often.”

Adrien laughs, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Nino fist bumps Adrien, “Cool man good luck with Mari.”

“Thanks and Nino?”

“Yeah?” Nino says and feels Adrien pull him into a hug and Nino hugs back,

“Thank you.” Was all Adrien said.

Nino smiles, “Anytime man what are bro’s for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos?


	10. That Didn't Go As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About time to level things out.

After his talk with Nino Adrien knew that he needed to make things right with Marinette. That’s why half an hour later, after freaking out about what he was going to say and do, was running across the rooftops of Paris as Chat Noir on the way to Marinette’s house. When he gets close he sees that she is on her balcony bundled up in a fuzzy pink blanket and is holding what seems to be a hot chocolate. Chat was taken aback by how adorable she looked, so taken aback that he ends up falling onto her balcony instead of landing gracefully like he intended to.

Marinette sat curled up in her chair. She completely embarrassed herself just because some girl was flirting with Adrien! Adrien didn’t even notice that she was flirting but Marinette just had to swoop in and make everything so much worse! Even though she isn’t really talking to him right now she still cares about him. While deep in thought Marinette is startled by Chat Noir landing with a loud thud right in front of her.

She jumps up and runs toward him, “Chat! Are you okay?”

Chat growns nothing feels broken but his face is red from the embarrassment of falling and just how close Marinette was to his face, “F-fine princess.”

Marinette smirks, “Whatever happened to cat’s always landing on their feet?”

Chat chuckles, “That goes away when they are distracted by a beautiful girl.”

Marinette rolls her eyes, she missed Chat. He looks so cute laying on her balcony, she leans down to kiss him and Chat feels his heart begin to beat faster but before she kisses him she remembers all that happened and immediately pulls away wrapping herself in her blanket again sitting on her chair.

Chat confused on what just happened gets up sits up so he can look Marinette in the eyes, “Mari I need to talk to you.”

Marinette grabs her hot chocolate tighter, “What is it?”

Chat sighs, “I know you don’t want to hear another apology, but I don’t know what to do. I care so much about you Marinette. I handled things so terribly but when I am around you all of my logical thinking flies out the window.”

Marinette glares at him. “So you are saying it is my fault?”

Chat’s eyes widen, “What no not at all I’m just saying that you are so amazing and perfect that I wanted to be with you and I just went about it completely wrong and I led you on and I’m just so sorry.”

“I just,” Marinette starts, “why did you have to be Chat do talk to me?”

Chat seems to be considering something for a moment, “Pagg Claws In.”

After a flash of green light that fills her entire balcony Adrien Agreste was in front of Marinette, “Wh-why did you do that?” Marinette asked.

Adrien has a look of determination on his face, “You said that Adrien couldn’t talk to you, I want to show you that it was not true. Listen princess I thought you hated me. You would runaway when I would try to talk to you and when you did talk to me you would stutter.. I thought you couldn’t stand the sight of me.. I thought maybe if you got to know me as Chat then you would see I was not such a bad person.” Adrien looks down, “I didn’t mean for all of this to happen.”

Marinette puts her hands on Adrien’s face so he is looking her in the eyes, “Listen to me Adrien, I could never hate you. You are the sweetest guy I have ever met. The fact that you are Chat just adds so much more to you. I’m sorry that I made you think I hated you but just know that I could never do that.”

Adrien’s eyes light up, “That is all I needed to hear princess.”

Marinette smiles, “Good.”

After that Marinette and Adrien sit together on Marinette’s balcony enjoying each other’s company. Adrien opens up about his life and how he got his miraculous and how it changed his life. Marinette is listening intently loving the way that Adrien’s face lights up when he talks about his duties as Chat Noir and when he talks about Ladybug, She is just so amazing Marinette! I know you have met her before but working alongside her is the most amazing experience. She is so brave and amazing and she actually reminds me a lot of you.”

Marinette smile drops, “Really how so?”

Adrien thinks about it for a second, “Well I mean both of you are really smart and amazing leaders. You put other people before yourself which sometimes puts you in danger.”

Marinette just sips her coco unsure what to say, Adrien continues not noticing her discomfort, “Not to mention you two look alike. I mean you have the same eye color and hair color. Plus you wear your hair the same way. You guys are even the same height!”

Marinette laughs awkwardly, “Ye-yeah I guess I’ve never thought about it.”

Adrien nods enthusiastically, “Well it’s true! I would say you guys are identical! Almost like you could be Ladybug.”

Marinette sips her coco not knowing what to say, Suddenly the happy expression from Adrien’s face drops. Marinette and Ladybug are exactly alike. Why has he never noticed this before? They are both so strong and amazing not to mention they look exactly alike.

“Mar-Marinette? Is there something you want to tell me?”

Marinette tries to act cool, “Like what?”

“Like, like the fact you are Ladybug.”

Marinette stands up freaking out, “I can explain.”

Adrien freaks out, “What! You are!”

Marinette looks around, “TIKKI SPOTS ON!!”

A pink light fills the balcony and as soon as it fades Adrien sees Ladybug swinging off the balcony running away leaving a screaming Adrien in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos?


	11. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU about Nathanael finding a cute boy. It is a short break from the rest of the story sooo enjoy!

Nathanael is sitting in his local coffee shop trying to find inspiration. After getting into the best art school in Paris he knows that he is a good artist but it is a lot of pressure to keep coming up with bigger and better things. He looks around the small coffee shop and sees the usual people, there is the happy couple holding hands and laughing, the girl taking a selfie with her coffee to post to instagram, the busy business man who is grabbing a coffee during his break not even bothering to look up from his phone. When he about to give up the bell on the door chimes and in walks in the most amazing man Nathanael has ever seen. It is a man who is obviously taller than Nathanael, he has a darker complexion showing he is probably from Italy, he has dark black hair that goes down to his shoulders and the most amazing hazel eyes he has ever seen. Nathanael feels his heart skip a beat and watches as the mystery man goes into the back room. Nathanael has found his inspiration.

Ten minutes later the man comes back out and Nathanael begins his sketches. Now the man’s hair is pulled back in a ponytail and he has a brown apron on. Trying not to make it obvious that Nathanael is drawing him he tries to look up the least amount possible but occasionally he has to to get the man’s shape just right. After about half an hour he has the outline done and is about to begin the shading when he is startled by a voice, “Mind if I take your coffee away?”

Nathanael jumps and immediately tries to hide his work, he looks up to see it is the man he has been drawing for the last half hour, “Oh um y-yes thank you.”

The man smiles, “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. It is my second day here and I’m still trying to learn the ropes.”

Nathanael blushes, “No it’s ok, I come here every so often.”

The man’s eyes light up, “Yeah I saw you drawing, are you an artist?” Nathanael holds his sketchbook tighter and nods. “That’s amazing I have always loved art, can I see?”

Nathanael panics, “No it’s not done yet.”

Then man backs up and his smile fades slightly, “Oh no I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Nathanael wants his smile to come back, “No I’m sorry I just only like to show when it is finished. When it is I’ll show you.”

The man’s smile comes back, “Beautiful!” he blushes, “Well I uh better get back to work.”

Nathanael nods toward the door, “I better get going myself.” He gets up to leave and begins to walks out only to be stopped at the door from the man,

“Wait! What is your name?!”

Nathanael smiles, “Nathanael.”

The man’s eyes light up, “Nice to meet you Nathanael. I’m Stephano.”

Nathanael blushes one last time before running out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos?


	12. Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay happy ending!

Ladybug is sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower watching the sun set. After accidentally revealing herself to Adrien, who was also Chat Noir, she didn’t know what to do. She always thought that when they did reveal themselves it would be after they defeated Hawkmoth. She never thought they would find out on accident and she most certainly never thought it would be Adrien! She always thought Chat Noir was someone who lived far away and maybe even went to a private school. She never thought it would be her crush and friend that has been sitting next to her for years.

Ladybug was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice Chat Noir landing behind her, “L-Ladybug?”

Ladybug tenses up she turns to see who it is and immediately loosens up when she sees it is Chat Noir, “Hey Chat.”

Chat Noir walks to go sit next to Ladybug, “I think we should talk.”

Ladybug chuckles, “Yeah we do.”

Chat brings his hand to the back of his neck a tell-tale sign that he is nervous, “Listen I’m sorry I made you reveal yourself. I know that you didn’t want to until after we captured Hawkmoth.”

“Actually that was Tikki’s idea.” Ladybug says while looking off into Paris, “I wanted to tell you for a few years now.”

“Real-really?” Chat stutters.

Ladybug looked at him face sincere, “Of course, I also really wanted to tell my parents, and Alya, sometimes they worry about me during an akuma attack when I disappear or don’t respond. I wanted to tell you because,” Ladybug shrugs, “I trust you.”

Chat Noir smiles, “ I really wanted to tell you to M’lady,” Chat Noir slumps, “Both sides of you.”

Ladybug laughs, “Both sides of me wanted to tell you. If that even makes sense.”

Chat laughs, “Yeah a little. When we starting handing out, as Chat and Marinette I wanted to tell you who I was so bad but I couldn’t do it because I thought you would be disappointed.”

Ladybug puts her hand on Chat’s shoulder, “I could never be disappointed in you.” She moves her hand, “Honestly it is my fault, I wasn’t able to talk to Adrien for years because I was madly in love with him and I was so in love that I couldn’t see how just as amazing you were as Chat until we started hanging out outside of me as Ladybug but then when I started falling for you I pushed it down but then you we kissed and I couldn’t push it down anymore and now I’m rambling.” Ladybug buries her face in her hands.

Chat stares out her. He always thought it was so cute when Marinette rambled, Ladybug hardly ever does it but it is still the most adorable thing in the entire word, “It’s ok Marinette I- I love when you ramble.”

Ladybug turns to him and peaks through her fingures, “Real-Really?”

Chat laughs, “Yes really.” Chat hesitates, “And for the record I felt the same way. I was so in love with Ladybug that I couldn’t see how amazing you were as Marinette. Then when I got to know you well, you remember the kiss.” Chat Noir blushes.

Ladybug removes her hands from her face and looks at Chat Noir before pulling him close into a hug wrapping her arms around his neck. Chat is shocked at first but then immediately sinks into the hug wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head in her shoulder.

Ladybug sighs, “I’m so glad it’s you Adrien.”

Chat pulls her closer, kissing her on the forehead, “Me too Princess.”

Ladybug blushes when he kissed her but she lifts her head up to look at him with their lips only centimeters apart. Chat begins to speak but before he can Ladybug pulls him into a kiss. They immediately melt into each other in a passionate kiss exploring each others mouths. Ladybugs hands are wrapped up in Chat’s hair and Chat moving his hands around Ladybug’s body. Ladybug can feel the vibration of him purring and it only makes her want to kiss him more. After kissing for a long time Chat pulls away, “Please be my girlfriend.” Chat Noir says breathily.

Ladybug giggles, “Of course I will.”

———————————————————————————————————————

The next day Marinette is woken by a familiar voice, “Princess wake up.”

Marinette groans, “Nooo kitty it’s to early sleep time.” She puts her pillow on top of her head.

Adrien chuckles, “But it’s Christmas and I want to give you your present!”

Marinette rolls over to face him putting her arm out to try to grab him, “No getting up cuddle with me.”

Adrien’s face lights up with joy as he climbs up on his girlfriend’s bed wrapping his arms around her.

Marinette moves to bury her face in his chest as she drifts off back to sleep.

About an hour later Marinette wakes up to her own accord, she pulls her boyfriend tighter and sees that he quickly tries to hide his phone. Marinette groans, “Were you taking pictures of me?”

Adrien smirks, “Maybe.”

Marinette rubs her eyes, “Not fair I was sleeping my defenses were down.”

Adrien laughs, “Yeah and you look so beautiful I just had to take pictures.” Adrien’s face lights up, “Can I give you your present now?”

Marinette sits up to look at him, “You didn’t get me something way to expensive did you?”

Adrien smiles, “There is nothing to expensive for you M’lady.”

Marinette looks at not completely trusting that he didn’t spend a lot of money on something for her. But she kisses him and then gets up to go get ready.

About a half hour later Marinette is being taken outside by Adrien his hands covering her eyes, She shivers at the cold and feels the fresh snow beneath her feet.

“Okay Princess you ready?” She can hear the excitement in Adrien’s voice.

Marinette shifts uncomfortably, “I guess so.”

“Okay, one, two, three.” Adrien removes his hands from Marinette’s face and her mouth drops.

Right in front of Adrien and Marinette was a car, a red bug to be exact.

Marinette turns to face Adrien her face full of shocked, “Adrien I-I can’t take this.”

Adrien face turns to pure determination, “Of course you can Mari. Your car is horrible and I am not going to have my Princess driving around in an unsafe car!”

“But-but it’s a car! You bought me a car! Usually boyfriends get their girlfriends some pretty jewelry or something!” Marinette says frantically.

Adrien’s face drops, “Do you not like it?”

“No Adrien I love it but that’s not the point I-”

Then that’s all that matters to me.” Adrien cuts off.

Marinette buries her face in his chest, “You’re the craziest boyfriend ever you know that?”

Adrien wraps his arms around Marinette, “I know but you love it.”

Marinette shoots up, “Wait do you buy me a bug as a pun?”

Adrien laughs to himself then clears his throat, “Maybe.”

Marinette rolls her eyes, “I love you.”

Adrien’s eyes light up, “I love you too.”

Then the young couple pull each other in for a kiss.

I just want to say that Marinette did also get him a present. I think she made him a really cool Chat Noir themed leather jacket from the Chat Noir line that she was working on in one of my other days. He loves it and wear it all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from ml crackmas last year. I hope people like it!


End file.
